


You Clicked Your Heels and Wished For Me

by wayward_winter_soldier



Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Cisco Ramon Whump, Cisco Ramon is Vibe, Cisco Ramon's Pop Culture References in a Moment of Crisis, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Heist, Homophobic Language, Hurt Cisco Ramon, Kidnapping, Lewis Snart Bashing, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Leonard Snart, Sonic Torture, Torture, Waterboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: Lewis Snart kidnaps Cisco Ramon to aid him and Leonard on a heist and Leonard doesn't like it one bit.A gift to the amazing Graymuse42, because I know you love Cisco/Leonard <3
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Leonard Snart
Series: Cisco Ramon's Angst Playlist [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144382
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	You Clicked Your Heels and Wished For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Graymuse42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymuse42/gifts).



Cisco Ramon wanted nothing more than to never open his eyes ever again. He did realize that was also known as "death," but that honestly wasn't the most prominent topic on his mind. 

He knew right away he'd been kidnapped. Cisco could feel the coarse rope binding his wrists behind the metal chair he sat in. He could taste the foul gag tied around his head that pulled some strands of hair in an uncomfortable way. He was also aware of the duct tape that kept his ankles flat against the chair's legs. This wasn't his first kidnapping and he was sure it wouldn't be his last.

Waking up after being kidnapped always made Cisco feel like Sam Beckett in _Quantum Leap_. No memory of what had happened or where he was, nothing to go off of until someone helpfully supplied much-needed exposition. Except, in Cisco's case, there was no holographic friend wielding what passed as a futuristic cell phone in the early 90s, nor was there always a for-certain escape. Sometimes, people kidnapped others just for the hell of it, though that had yet to really happen to Cisco. Usually, he was kidnapped because of his engineering abilities or his connection to the Flash. It was a coin toss to see which one it would be this time.

There was the sound of heavy boots on the concrete floor approaching and Cisco tried to twist his head around to see who was approaching. It was no use; he would have to wait until the stranger came into his line of vision, which only took a couple more seconds. It was a man he didn't recognize, though some of his features he could place. He did not look friendly, though. Cisco supposed more kidnappers didn't.

"It took much longer to get to you than I would have expected, Mr. Ramon," said the man with a sort of sneer.

Great. He knew his name.

The man walked closer towards Cisco and untied the gag, watching amused as Cisco coughed from the awful taste that lingered on his tongue.

"My son thinks highly of you," the man continued. "We'll see."

Cisco wasn't sure who this man was or who his son was, but he was ninety percent sure he didn't want to. He tugged on the ropes around his wrists though he knew they wouldn't give. It was more of a sign that Cisco wasn't going to be as complacent as his kidnapper may have hoped for.

"What do you want from me?"

The man laughed dryly. "What every criminal wants from you, Vibe."

Vibe. Oh no. That wasn't good at all.

There was the slam of a metal door against its frame and Cisco could hear equally heavy footsteps approaching. This time, Cisco recognized the man that stood in front of him, and his stomach twisted into the largest knot possible.

"Dad," Leonard Snart said, his voice calm as always but with a tint of uncertainty and fear within it. "What is he doing here?"

"He's going to use his powers to help us pull off the heist," Lewis Snart said, a smile on his face that his son did not return.

There it is, Cisco thought. The third side of the coin.

* * *

_**If all our life is but a dream.** _

Lewis Snart had explained the plan to Leonard, but Cisco had also been there to hear of what was in store for him. The one time he would have wished to be left out of something.

It was pretty straightforward. Or, as straightforward as a heist could be, Cisco supposed. There was to be a shipment of historic jewels making their way to Central City Public Museum in a week's time. Maximum security was placed over these priceless artifacts, meaning that even the Snart's couldn't get into the security feed. That's where Cisco came in. He was supposed to Vibe all the information Snart needed about the truck that was carrying the gems. Then Lewis and Leonard would steal the jewels, and maybe if Cisco was lucky he wouldn't die at the end of it all. Both Leonard and Cisco weren't huge fans of the last part.

"He works with the Flash," Leonard informed his father, his eyes darting over towards Cisco every now and then. "He'll be looking for him. If the Flash gets involved, your plan is doomed."

" _Our_ plan," was all Lewis said in response. 

"I can't always control my Vibes," Cisco spoke up, though he wasn't sure why. "I'd need an object connected to what I'm Vibing and even then it's shoddy at best. I can't guarantee anything."

Lewis hadn't liked that, for he crossed the room to where Cisco sat and roughly grabbed his hair, pulling it so hard that Cisco cried out. "You better hope for your sake you can control your freak powers."

Cisco's hair was let go and he let his head hang down, his hair covering his facial features. He knew Leonard was looking at him. He didn't have to look up to know that.

"We can't keep him tied to a chair," Leonard protested and Cisco began to wonder what had gotten into the eldest Snart sibling to make him act so kind.

"Are you going soft, boy?"

Leonard's eyes landed on Cisco once more, though the engineer didn't look up. "No, Sir."

"Good," Lewis decided, his hands on his hips. "I'm going to go revise the plan. Watch him."

The eldest Snart left, his boots crashing against the ground so loud it almost hurt Cisco's ears. He lifted his head to see Leonard staring at him, a look of remorse on his face. Funny, Cisco thought. He hadn't known the man was capable of that emotion.

**_Fantastic posing greed._ **

"I'll untie you," Leonard said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself than Cisco. He removed a pocket knife from his jeans pocket and walked closer to Cisco. He was careful in the way he cut him free of the rope and duct tape. Cisco couldn't help but remember the first time he had been kidnapped by Leonard Snart and how he had hurt his brother. Well, it wasn't as if it mattered anymore. Dante was dead.

"I didn't," Snart said, watched as Cisco began to rub his raw wrists. "I didn't know he was bringing you into all of this."

"What's going on with you, Snart?"

Leonard cocked his head in confusion at Cisco's question. The engineer decided to elaborate.

"You're back on this criminal stuff? I thought you were out."

"I am, I am, it's just..."

Leonard looked like he rather talk about anything else at that moment, but he took a deep breath to continue. 

"My dad's not a nice guy."

"Lisa's told me the stories," Cisco responded, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah... he's... he'll kill her if I don't help him. Lisa... she's the best thing in my life. I can't lose her."

"Looks like we're both here against our wills," Cisco mused, locking eyes with the criminal, a small smile on his face.

_**Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea.** _

"I'll get you out of here alive," Leonard promised. "We just have to do what he says first."

Cisco nodded, though it was an uncertain nod. He trusted Leonard Snart as far as he could throw him. This could all be a ploy to get Cisco to trust him, then he would betray him. Cisco wasn't as naive as he looked. Once a criminal mastermind, always a criminal mastermind, right?

"C'mon. I'll find a more comfortable place for you," Leonard said, guilt in his words as he extended his hand to Cisco, who took it with only a bit of hesitation. 

Play along, Cisco thought as he allowed Leonard to lead him through the abandoned warehouse that the Snart's had taken up residency in. Just play along for now.

* * *

Leonard had actually seemed apologetic when he told Cisco he would have to chain him to the cot that had been dubbed Cisco's for the remainder of his stay at Casa el Snart. Lewis wouldn't like it for Cisco to have free reign, Leonard had informed the shorter man as he attached one side of the cuff to the cot's leg and the other to Cisco's ankle. It was better than being tied to a chair, though Cisco cynically. 

He was given dinner as well, though it was just a bottle of water and a bag of Cheetos. Leonard had felt bad but Cisco had told him not to worry about it. If Lewis had gotten a say, Cisco was sure he would have gone hungry.

_**For diamonds do appear to be.** _

Lewis did not make another appearance until morning. He was, in fact, the one who had woken Cisco from his restless sleep. The elder Snart had also woken his son up, who had been sleeping on a ratty old couch that was near the cot Cisco slept on. Very close to it, in fact. Almost uncomfortably close.

"Get up," Lewis spat, kicking the metal frame of Cisco's cot and jarring the younger man awake. Cisco's eyes darted open as his gaze met Lewis's. He sat up quickly, moving back towards the wall as much as he could. Leonard was up on his feet in an instant, looking between Cisco and his father as if a ping pong match was currently going on.

"I got this from the museum on our last stakeout," Lewis continued, shoving a novelty museum postcard one would find for fifty cents on a wire rack that spun around with minimal creaking and protesting. Cisco knew them very well, though it wasn't what was currently taking up the most space in his head. The shiny card pictured the front of Central City Public Museum on a lovely sunny afternoon. 

"What do you want me to do with this?" Cisco asked dumbly, flipping the card over as if expecting writing on the back that would answer his question. It was blank.

"Use your powers on it," Lewis said as if Cisco had just asked the stupidest question in all of human history. "You said you needed something related to the place, so there it is."

"Dad, don't you think-"

"Quiet, Leonard. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked for it."

**_Just like broken glass to me._ **

Leonard shut up, though he still looked like he wanted to protest. 

"It doesn't work this way," Cisco explained, though he doubted Lewis would care about anything he had to say. "It can't just be a damn postcard."

That was evidently the wrong thing to say because Lewis reached out towards Cisco and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Leonard moved to help, but he must have realized that would only do more harm than good because he didn't try and fight Lewis off of Cisco.

"Let's get one thing straight right this instant," Lewis said darkly, his eyes narrowed and his face much too close to Cisco's. "I make the rules around here. I call the shots. You do what I say. Got it?"

Cisco only nodded, wanting nothing more than the man to leave him alone. Lewis didn't seem very convinced, though. His free hand that wasn't holding onto Cisco went for his pocket and he removed a pocket knife, not unlike the one Leonard had used the previous day to cut Cisco free of his bounds. The knife was clicked open and it was the most menacing sound Cisco had ever heard in his entire life. Lewis brought the knife up to Cisco's face, its blade pointed towards his eye.

"I need you alive, but I don't need you in perfect shape," the older man reminded Cisco, a primal look of alphaness washing over his face.

"Dad, don't-"

The knife was dragged quickly across Cisco's cheek, missing his eye by leaving a cut that was a couple of inches long on his face. Cisco tried his best to not cry out, but it had hurt like hell.

"Next will be the eye, I swear to God, boy."

Cisco was dropped and he fell to the hard cement floor, his hand instantly reaching towards his now-bloody cheek. He looked up at Lewis, who was extending the postcard towards Cisco. The engineer took it with his free hand and tried to focus, but it was hard due to the immense pain his cheek was in. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize the museum. Blue leaked into his vision and he was thrown into a Vibe.

_Cisco was in the main lobby of the museum. He had been there a few times and recognized it easily. There were a lot of people waiting in line for tickets. Children hung off their parent's coats and pants, museum workers milled around in their red polo shirts and explained various exhibits to curious patrons. Nothing was out of the ordinary. It was as normal a day as Central City could have._

_Cisco made his way through the crowds of people. There was a sign next to the beginning of the museum exhibits that informed everyone that soon Jewels of the World would be coming to the museum for one week only._

_"That's the last thing this city needs," a woman said to her friend as they looked at the sign. "Jewels for thieves and Metas to get their hands on."_

_"I heard the security is going to be extensive. Like, President is in town crazy."_

_"They better hope so," replied the woman before moving on to the rest of the sights._

Cisco returned to reality, the hazy blue lights leaving his vision for now. Both Snart's stood over him, awaiting his response.

"The security is going to be, and I quote, 'President is in town crazy.' That's all I got."

Lewis grabbed Cisco once more, the postcard falling from his hand and to the ground like a dead leaf.

"I swear, there was nothing else! I'm sorry!"

Lewis pulled on Cisco's hair roughly, making the young man yelp in pain and surprise.

**_And then she said she can't believe._ **

"Leonard, you move one inch and I'll cut his eye out with my knife."

Cisco's eyes darted to Leonard instantly, knowing he looked as terrified as he felt. Fury took over Leonard's facial features and he shot daggers at Lewis. Cisco finally understood the expression "if looks could kill."

Lewis turned his attention back towards Cisco, a sneer upon his lips so vicious Cisco could only begin to compare it to a rabid dog.

"Do you want to lose your fucking eye? Is that it?"

Cisco squirmed, though it did nothing but put more pressure on his hair. He swore the man was going to rip so much out that he'd have a bald spot.

"I can't control them, I told you!"

Lewis threw Cisco across the room with an angry yell. For an older man, he was very strong. Cisco's back slammed against the metal frame of the cot and he landed face-first on the concrete floor. He didn't have enough time to even collect himself before Lewis began to kick Cisco in the stomach over and over and over again with his steel-toed boot.

"I will kill you! What part of 'I will kill you' don't you seem to get, boy?!"

Cisco attempted to curl his body up into a protective position, trying to keep Lewis's kicks from meeting their target.

"Dad, that's enough! Please, stop!"

"What is it about this kid, huh Lenny?" Lewis turned towards his son, the kicks stopping for the moment. "Do you want to fuck him? Is that it? Are you a fag?"

Cisco couldn't see Leonard's face, but he would bet his Playstation that the man was blushing deeply in response to his father's question.

**_Genius only comes along In storms of fabled foreign tongues._ **

"No, I just don't see the point of hurting him. We still need him!"

"Who says we can't have a little fun, though?" Lewis asked, an eyebrow raised in a sort of cocky way that made Cisco feel sick to his stomach (though that could have just been the aftermath of a boot kicking his stomach over and over again).

"Leave him alone."

Lewis's smile had vanished. "I make the rules, kid, not you. So if I feel like beating up your boyfriend here, I will."

As if to prove his point, Lewis sent another kick into Cisco's stomach, producing an "oof" sound from the unsuspecting engineer.

"If he doesn't give us better info, I won't be as nice."

Lewis stormed off, leaving Cisco on the floor in a pathetic heap and Leonard standing uselessly next to the injured Meta-human. Leonard, after deciding his father was far enough away, fell to the ground next to Cisco, a careful and gentle hand reaching towards Cisco's shoulder. Cisco flinched at the touch and Leonard quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry... God, Cisco I'm sorry."

Cisco couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't think I've heard you apologize. It's kinda weird."

Leonard gave a dry laugh in response. "Don't get used to it. C'mon, let's get you on the bed."

The Rouge grabbed Cisco under his armpits and forced him to stand, though he didn't have to stay upright for long since the cot was right behind him. Leonard laid him gently down on the bed, being careful not to touch his sore stomach.

"I'll go get something for your cheek," Leonard said, brushing a strand of Cisco's hair behind his ear before he even realized what he was doing.

Cisco didn't protest. Perhaps because he was so tired or hurt. Or perhaps it wasn't that bad. Maybe it was even welcomed.

* * *

_**Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs.** _

"I'd wanted to wait to use this one," the voice of Lewis Snart rang throughout the large room, waking Cisco from the light cat nap he had fallen into. "But I'm afraid you give me no choice."

Cisco blinked his eyes open to see what Lewis was talking about and he immediately wished he hadn't. The man was rolling in what appeared to be a large glass box that had been carefully placed on an industrial cart one might find at a hardware store. There were no air holes in the glass box, but Cisco could see the faint outline of a door, though that did nothing to ease his suspicions that very soon he would be in that box.

"What is that?" Leonard demanded from where he stood next to Cisco's cot like a guard. Maybe that's what he was, Cisco considered. 

"It's something a friend of mine cooked up," was all the explanation Lewis offered. Leonard looked at it warily.

Lewis parked the box and slid it off the cart, not bothering to ask for Leonard's help. He looked towards Cisco before advancing. Leonard found himself stepping in between his father and Cisco, a dark expression present on his face as if he dared Lewis to take another step.

"Move, Leonard," Lewis commanded.

"Don't do this."

"We need the information on the museum and he's the one to tell us. If the only way we can get it out of him is to hurt him, then so be it."

Leonard had a broken look on his face, not knowing what to do. Cisco looked up towards him, silently begging the man to save him. Leonard gave Cisco a look of sorrow before stepping aside. For Lisa. He had to remember what would happen to Lisa.

Lewis smiled at his son's surrender before unlocking the chain around Cisco's ankle and grabbing the engineer by his hair, pulling him towards the box and ignoring the way he kicked his legs out.

_**Northern downpour sends its love.** _

The glass box was opened and Cisco was shoved into it. It wasn't big enough for him to sit up. The only position Cisco could be in was on his knees with his head tucked down in a sort of ancient air-raid position. Before Cisco could ask what the point of putting him in a tiny box was, a loud, piercing sound echoed through the glass walls, forcing Cisco to cover his ears as best as he could, though it did little to help.

Sound torture. Even worse for a Breacher, Cisco noted as he cried out loudly as the terrible sound forced its way into Cisco's brain. He pushed his palms against his ears even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. He could already feel his eardrums begin to bleed, the blood staining his hands.

"Let him out!" Leonard demanded. He watched as Cisco struggled against the torturous cries and wanted nothing more than to get him out of the damned box and somewhere safe.

"Maybe in a couple of hours," Lewis said, though there was a sort of playful tone to his voice that made Leonard think the man was lying to him. "Come along, we need to go over a few things."

Leonard was pulled away from Cisco, his eyes never leaving the poor engineer, not until he was out of sight completely.

* * *

_**Hey moon, please forget to fall down.** _

Cisco had curled up into a ball on the bottom of the glass box, his hands still weakly pressed against his ears. The noise continued. It had been three hours, though to Cisco it felt like three years. Blood poured down his nose and had seeped into the fabric of his shirt. Most was dried on his skin, but there was still fresh blood falling, especially from his ears. He was afraid he would go deaf from the sounds. Maybe he had and the noise he heard was stuck in his head for all of eternity. 

His legs were drawn close to his stomach for he wasn't able to spread them out in the tight enclosure. It hurt his stomach a bit but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. Cisco would do anything to get out of the box. Anything.

Blue twisted around his vision and he groaned, though he couldn't hear it over the horrible sounds being produced from the box. The last thing he needed was to Vibe.

Luck was funny that way.

_Cisco was back at the museum, though it was in one of the back rooms. The only reason he even knew he was in the museum was that there was a framed map hanging above the heavy oak desk where a man sat, a stern look on his face as he faced two women who stood before him._

_"I want our top security on this," the man declared, looking between the two women in the museum uniform polos. "Bullet-proof truck, guards, the works."_

_"We have a GPS tracker on the truck," one of the women informed the man, passing him a tablet. Cisco looked over the man's shoulder, reading the information present on the screen._

_"We'll also have ten armed guards," the second woman said. "The truck will be disguised."_

_"Good," the man said, passing the tablet back. "Good."_

The Vibe ended and Cisco was brought back to reality, though he wished he wasn't. The noise entered his mind once more and he couldn't help but scream out-loud (or what he assumed was out-loud, he had no way of knowing).

**_Hey moon, don't you go down._ **

"Leonard, please!" Cisco cried, tears pouring down his face and mixing with the blood from his nose. "Let me out, please!"

The eldest Snart sibling could hear the engineer's cries and he felt his heart break at how desperate and sad they sounded. He looked over towards Lewis, who didn't seem to be paying Cisco's shouts much attention.

"It's been hours," Leonard informed the older man.

"Your point?" Lewis responded.

"Can't we give him a break?"

Lewis seemed to be considering his son's words. It took a while, but he nodded, giving Leonard the okay to let Cisco out of the box. 

Leonard had never moved faster in his entire life and he speed-walked into the room, trying not to let his emotions show as he laid eyes on Cisco.

The engineer was curled up in a ball, blood staining his shirt and face. His hands were still pressed against his ears as if that would do anything. He was still weakly shouting for Leonard to let him out. It reminded him of when Lisa was hurt because of their father.

Leonard opened the glass box quickly and hauled Cisco out as gently as he possibly could. The young man was shaking and blood and tears still streamed down his face.

"It's okay, Cisco, I got you. You're okay."

"I'm sorry," Cisco mumbled, trying to make himself as small as possible in Leonard's arms. "Please, don't put me back in. I'll be good. I Vibed, I'll tell you my Vibe, I promise, just please don't put me back in, please."

Leonard wanted to kill his father even more than he usually wanted to. But he stayed with Cisco instead, holding the engineer in his arms and allowing him to cry and beg even though every sob and word made Leonard feel like the worst person alive. Through the cries, Cisco told Leonard about the Vibe he had had in the tiny box. Leonard wanted nothing more than to not tell Lewis about it, but he knew that would only do more harm than good.

_**Sugarcane in the easy mornin'.** _

* * *

Cisco fell asleep in Leonard's arms. In any other context, he would have been embarrassed about it, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough about it. He could smell Leonard's cologne. It was nice, he decided. He looked up towards Leonard's face. He was awake, but he wasn't watching Cisco. He was staring out towards the entrance as if something terrible might come through and try to hurt them.

Well, he wasn't far off, Cisco thought as he shifted in Leonard's arms to let the man know that he had woken up. Leonard turned his attention towards Cisco and quickly let go of him, but he still hovered in case he was still needed.

"Hey," Leonard said, a weak smile on his face. "How're you?"

Cisco shrugged. He couldn't feel the stiffness of dried blood on his face anymore. Leonard must have cleaned him up.

"I told Lewis about your Vibe," Leonard informed the young engineer. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's probably for the best."

Leonard wasn't so sure about that.

"Thank you," Cisco continued.

"For what?" Leonard questioned.

"For getting me out. Cleaning me up. Comforting me."

"So acting like a decent human being?"

Cisco shrugged once more. "It's new for you."

_**Weathervanes my one and lonely.** _

Lewis entered the room, his usual stern look present on his face. "I heard you didn't enjoy the box much."

Cisco recoiled from his words, his eyes gazing down to the ground. Leonard placed a comforting hand on Cisco's arm at his father's words.

"He gave you information," Leonard reminded the man. "You don't have to keep hurting him."

"He hasn't given me all of the information," Lewis responded. "I know that much."

Leonard knew the fight wouldn't end in his favor. He was used to his father's antics. He'd just wished Cisco hadn't been dragged into the middle of it all.

"It can wait," Leonard said, his grip on Cisco becoming more and more protective.

"We're on a schedule, Leonard. You know that. Or do I have to bring your sister into this?"

"No," Leonard said almost too quickly. Cisco winced at the way his voice rose in volume. His ears were still sensitive from the box.

"Good. Now, let's see what else you can tell us."

Cisco tried his best to hold back his tears. He didn't want to go back in the box. What if they forced him back in there? He didn't think he could do it again.

"I'll Vibe, I'll do it, please don't put me back in the box!"

Lewis Snart seemed pleased with Cisco's willingness, which made Leonard sick. He hated how terrified Cisco was of his father.

**_The ink is running toward the page._ **

Leonard let go of Cisco, but he stayed seated next to him, watching as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to focus on what he wanted to Vibe. It took a moment, but suddenly, Cisco's eyes opened wide and Leonard knew he was Vibing- or whatever it was that he called it. He stared into space for a few minutes and it was awkward on Leonard's end since he had no idea what the man was seeing. He said nothing, made no move to even give Leonard a hint as to what he was seeing.

As soon as it had started, Cisco's eyes blinked rapidly as he returned to the warehouse room with the two Snart's.

"What did you see?" Lewis demanded right away, hardly giving Cisco enough time to collect his thoughts.

"It... it was the same as before. The ten armed guards and the disguised truck. It's gonna be a bakery truck. That's all I know, I swear!"

"He told you everything, let him go now."

"That wasn't the deal!" Lewis exclaimed, causing Cisco to jump. "The deal was he tells us everything and then maybe he gets to walk out of here."

"You're not killing him," Leonard stated, standing up to face his father. 

"You don't get to decide that."

"Like hell."

The cold gun was grabbed from where it usually hung at Leonard's side. He pointed it at Lewis, his hand only shaking slightly. 

"You can't kill me," Lewis said. "Not unless you want your sister to die too. Do you really think I don't have a million backup plans? How stupid are you?"

Leonard didn't put his gun down. Lewis moved closer to the muzzle of the cold gun. "Do you not love your sister?"

_**It's chasin' off the days.** _

"Leonard, don't," Cisco said softly, his hand tugging on the fabric of Leonard's pants. "Don't, it's not worth it."

"Listen to your boy toy, son."

Leonard sneered before finally dropping his gun. He hated that Cisco had been right. 

"That's more like it. Now, back to you," Lewis said, his eyes falling on Cisco, who still sat on the ground, trying to make himself as small as he possibly could. "You still need to give me a bit more information."

"I already told you," Cisco said, his voice soft and hesitant. "That's all I've got. Isn't that enough? What more could you need?"

"Highway routes, times, locations, rest stops. What you've given me is nothing."

"You know the truck and what you're dealing with, that's enough!" Leonard argued, moving his body in front of Cisco's.

"Leonard, I swear to God, back off or I'll cut your sister's fucking hand off and give it to you in a box."

Leonard's face paled and Cisco couldn't blame him. He would have backed off if someone threatened to do that to Dante.

**_Look back at boat feet and that winding knee._ **

Lewis grabbed Cisco by the collar of his shirt and lifted the younger man to his feet. Leonard wanted nothing more than to punch his father in the face, but he knew he would keep his word about hurting Lisa. He couldn't risk it, not even for Cisco Ramon.

"You're keeping things from me, Ramon," Lewis stated, his eyes narrowed as he kept a tight grip on Cisco's bloodstained shirt. 

"I'm not, I swear!"

Lewis shoved Cisco to the ground, not caring much about the sound of Cisco's skull slamming against the crumbling cement flooring. 

"Leonard, go get a bottle of water and a rag."

"No!" Leonard cried out, knowing exactly what his father had in mind.

"Just for that outburst, get some pliers too."

"Dad-"

"Don't fucking argue, all I have to do is make one call, and Lisa's dead."

Leonard hated how much of a pushover he was when it came to his father. He had no choice. Lisa would die. Leonard could tend to Cisco's wounds. He couldn't bring his sister back from the dead, though. He was on autopilot as he unwillingly moved his body through the hallway, coming into the room where Lewis had laid out the heist plans on tables and corkboards. He grabbed a bottle of water, rag, and pliers despite the voice in his head telling him to go back and tell his father to go fuck himself. 

**_I missed your skin when you were east._ **

When he returned, Cisco was laying flat on the ground, Lewis's boot shoved down upon his chest making it very hard for the shorter man to breathe. Leonard tried to remain as emotionless as he possibly could in his current situation. He passed the objects he had gathered to his dad as uninvolved as he possibly could, ignoring the sickening smile his father gave him in return. Leonard moved away from what was about to happen. He wouldn't be able to do anything anyways.

Lewis removed his boot from Cisco's chest as he laid the dirty rag over the young man's face. Cisco, for his part, stayed as still as possible. He must have known what was about to happen, Leonard thought as he crossed his arms to keep his hands from shaking.

The water was poured over the rag on Cisco's face and the engineer began to struggle. Leonard closed his eyes as he heard Cisco's screams. It would only make everything so much worse, Leonard thought bitterly, but when you're in that position, you don't think logically.

Lewis took the pliers and went for Cisco's ring finger on his left hand. Leonard could see that he was trying to pull his fingers away from Lewis, but it was to no avail. If anything, it made Lewis even more wicked as he pulled the kid's fingernail clean off, relishing in the screams of pain that bounced off the ancient cement walls that acted as not only Cisco's but Leonard's prison as well.

_**You clicked your heels and wished for me.** _

As Cisco lost more fingernails and continued to be waterboarded, Leonard made a promise to himself.

He was going to call Barry as soon as Lewis fell asleep that night.

* * *

Leonard held Cisco in his lap and he placed Band-Aids around Cisco's exposed nailbeds. He winced along with him as he sometimes put too much pressure on the injuries.

"I don't blame you," Cisco said in a whisper. His voice was becoming hoarse from all the screaming. "I get it. He has Lisa."

Leonard didn't reply. Of course, Cisco got it; he had a brother too (even if his brother was dead). Leonard remembered the time he had kidnapped the Ramon brothers and suddenly felt a pang of guilt for doing so. It seemed as if Cisco didn't have hard feelings about the event, but that didn't mean Leonard couldn't.

"I can't keep going like this," Leonard said softly as to not alert his father in the other room. "I'm going to call Barry."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't know," Leonard replied honestly. "But you should rest. That I do know."

Cisco nodded, allowing Leonard to push him to a laying position on the cot that they had been sitting together on. Cisco hadn't made any comments about how close they were and neither had Leonard. Cisco curled up his body on top of the old cot and Leonard retrieved a blanket from the couch to cover Cisco with. It got rather drafty in the warehouse when night hit, he had noticed.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Leonard said.

"I know," Cisco responded. 

Leonard stayed by Cisco's side for a few more seconds before walking towards a back room connected to the room they were holding Cisco in. It was empty save for leftovers from the factory. Perfect, Leonard thought as he pulled his cell phone out and scrolled down until he found the contact labeled "Barry Allen."

With a deep breath, he pressed call.

* * *

_**Through playful lips made of yarn.** _

Cisco woke up the next morning to shouting. He sat up, his eyes meeting Lewis and Leonard, who were in a very heated argument.

"We have to move now because according to my sources, the Flash is onto us. Now how could that be?"

"I told you!" Leonard shouted. "They'll be looking for Cisco!"

Lewis harshly slapped Leonard in the face. It was a loud slap too, one that sounded extremely painful to Cisco. He winced, which seemed to be enough to alert the two Snart's that he was awake.

The eldest Snart made his way over to the scared engineer, something behind his back that Cisco couldn't quite make out, though he was pretty sure he wouldn't like what it was.

"We have to leave before your friends get here," Lewis said, finally pulling out the hidden object. A syringe. Cisco backed up, but Lewis simply grabbed his arm and shoved the needle through the skin, causing the younger man to cry out. 

Next came duct tape and Cisco was beginning to feel the effects of the drug Lewis had injected him with. He was becoming very tired and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. He simply let Lewis wrap his ankles and wrists with duct tape. He finally fell back to sleep once a thick piece of tape was placed over his mouth to keep him quiet.

* * *

"Damn it, fuck!"

Cisco woke up once more. It was becoming annoying to keep waking up in the captivity of the Snart's. He was still restrained by tape, even his mouth. The new place they were in wasn't so different from the last place they had been, but it definitely wasn't the same. Cisco tried to shift his body to see how tight the bounds were. The shuffling of his jeans against the concrete must have been heard by Leonard because he turned around.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were awake," Leonard responded, moving over towards Cisco to remove the tap that covered his mouth. It hurt a bit coming off, but Cisco didn't mind that much.

"I'm guessing your plan didn't work," Cisco assumed out-loud. Leonard sighed deeply.

"No. It didn't. I'm sorry."

**_That fragile Capricorn._ **

"You apologize to me a lot," Cisco noted.

"Would you rather I didn't?" Leonard asked, moving to get the rest of the tape off of Cisco.

"I dunno, it's just weird. I'm not used to it."

"Do get used to it."

"I won't. Don't worry."

Lewis entered the room, a sinister smirk on his face as he walked in, his hands behind his back in an almost casual way.

"He just woke up," Leonard said as if that would change his father's mind whatsoever.

"And I still need the rest of the information."

"Enough of this!" Leonard responded, his fists clenched at his sides. "You have enough information."

Lewis punched his son squarely in the face, watching in delight as the younger man was thrown back from the sheer force and surprise of the punch.

"Leonard!" Cisco cried, though one look from Lewis told him to move from where he sat on the ground.

Lewis grabbed his son by his neck, forcing the man to choke for air. "Do your freak thing or I snap his fucking neck."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Cisco raised his hands in protest. He closed his eyes, though he was afraid that Lewis would kill Leonard anyway. He put pressure against his forehead with his fingers, still sore from the previous day. Cisco took a deep breath and was thrusted into a Vibe.

_"Here's what's happening," the man from the previous Vibe said. Cisco considered himself lucky if this was going to lead to the man describing the entire plan._

_"Truck leaves Keystone at seven in the morning, it's taking back roads," the man continued, pointing to a map that was being projected onto the blank white wall. "It'll stop for gas here."_

_A circle appeared around a gas station name. Stop and Shop. Cisco noted it and continued to listen._

_"It'll get her at eleven. Second loading dock. You two be there at ten-thirty in case it's early. Got it?"_

_The two women from before nodded and the Vibe ended._

"It's leaving Keystone at seven, stopping at a gas station called Stop and Shop, then it's gonna be at the second loading dock of the museum at eleven."

Lewis smiled, releasing his grip on his son. Leonard caught himself and coughed, trying to take in as much air as he possibly could.

"See. All you needed is proper motivation."

_**Unraveled words like moths upon old scarves.** _

Cisco moved towards Leonard, not caring that Lewis was staring at the two of them. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Leonard coughed out, not meeting Cisco's deep brown eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good."

Leonard stood back up, pushing himself up with the help of the wall. "Let him go now. Please."

Cisco knew how much it killed Leonard to say please to his father. His face blushed but he said nothing.

Lewis pretended to consider Leonard's proposal, but they both knew it was bullshit. "No, he can still be useful."

"He told you everything!"

"Yes, but we could always use him the day of. Just in case."

Lewis grabbed Cisco's hair and pulled him down the dark hallway, not caring about the engineer's cries of pain nor the way he struggled as his body was dragged along the dirty floor. Leonard followed closely behind, not knowing exactly what his father had in store. The three continued until they filed into a large room. Leonard's stomach dropped when he saw the glass box from the last place.

"Dad, don't-"

Cisco was thrown to the side as if he were a sack of potatoes. His eyes met the glass box and he began to hyperventilate.

"I told you everything... please, please don't put me in there!"

"Don't worry," Lewis sneered opening the box's lid. "You'll only be in her until the day of the heist."

"Dad, that's in three days!"

"I know the days of the week, Lenny," Lewis replied in a condescending tone as he grabbed Cisco's wrist and began to pull the struggling man towards the torture box.

"Please, I'll be good, you don't have to do this!"

Lewis was not swayed by Cisco's pleas for he simply shoved Cisco back in the hellish box and closed the lid, smiling at the way the engineer tried his best to cover his ears.

"He'll be fine for a few days," Lewis told his son before taking him by the upper arm and leading him out of the room.

* * *

Cisco was hungry. He hadn't eaten in a while. He wasn't even sure exactly how long. That couldn't be a good sign.

He was scrunched up into the smallest ball he possibly could be in, his head tucked under his arms in hopes to block out the sounds. It was useless and he knew it, but he wasn't exactly thinking as logically as he could.

Cisco wished it had worked out with Barry. Maybe Leonard would try again, though he doubted it. Lisa's life was on the line and that wasn't something he could risk. Cisco understood, probably better than anyone.

The engineer closed his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his face. He didn't care anymore. He would probably die in this box, he thought, feeling the blood and tears drip onto his arm.

But then the noise stopped and there was the feeling of shattered glass surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see Barry standing before him in his Flash suit, a worried look on his face.

"Cisco!"

Barry leaned down, brushing the broken glass off of Cisco as he helped the shorter man to his feet. 

"Barry, you found me!"

"I had a little help," Barry admitted, nodding his head towards the other side of the room. Joe was hauling Lewis away in handcuffs and Leonard watched, an amused look on his face. He looked over towards Cisco and smiled, walking over.

"You?"

"Me," Leonard replied. Cisco smiled back, taking Leonard's hands in his own. He didn't care that Barry was watching or that he was in blood-soaked clothing and his ears were still ringing.

He kissed Leonard lightly on the lips and Leonard kissed back.

_**I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home.** _

**Author's Note:**

> song featured in this fic was northern downpour by panic! at the disco


End file.
